


Just One More Moment

by Capsbestgirl4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsbestgirl4/pseuds/Capsbestgirl4
Summary: SPOILERS FROM 7X10A quick one-shot of Daisy and Sousa after 7x10 and a conversation I wish happened earlier.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Just One More Moment

Daniel was running through the halls of the light house trying to find someone, anyone. He felt the lighthouse tremble, and he knew exactly who caused it. He turned a corner and stopped in his tracks. Daisy was sitting on the floor bent over Jiaying who was clearly not alive anymore. He walked over to her slowly.

“Agent Johnson?” He asked softly.

Daisy looked up at him, tears in her eyes, “Everyone around me dies, over and over.”

May ran back into the hallway, “If they didn’t want Jiaying why were they here!” she yelled then stopped and looked down at Daisy.

“You know what this means?” Daisy asked.

Daniel crouched down in front of her and searched her eyes, “What?”

“I don’t exist anymore,” she said with a bitter laugh.

Daniel glanced up at May who looked like she was about to cry. May crouched down next to Daisy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Daisy-”

“You don’t have to lie to me May. She never met Cal, and now she never will. She’ll never-”

“We’ll figure it out Daisy, our team has a habit of living. You’re not going to die.”

Daisy stood up all of a sudden, “No, I will die. But not without stopping this, even if I die trying.”

Daniel jumped up, “You’re not dying Daisy.”

“You can say that all you want, but I’m never gonna be born,” she turned to look at May, “So if they weren’t here for Jiaying, why were they here?”

May stood up, “We’re going to find out,” she pulled her radio out, “Deke where are you?”

Later on, once the rest of the team arrived, Daisy stood in the medbay fixing up the scratch on her face. She didn’t quite understand the space time continuum thing so she wasn’t sure when she would just disappear. She might as well be in tip top shape. She heard footsteps behind her and sighed, expecting Mack or Coulson.

“Hey,” Daniel said, walking over to stand next to her.

“Hi,” Daisy said then winced when she pressed too hard on her face.

“Here, let me do that,” he said, taking the anti-bacterial wipe from her hand. He gently dabbed it across the cut on her cheek, careful not to press too hard.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you would be there for me,” She said watching him.

“W-when did I say that?”

“Right, it was in one of the loops. I asked you why you were worried about me and you told me that you wanted to be the person that helps me up when I hit a wall,”

“I don’t remember that,” he said, picking up a piece of gauze and holding it against her cheek.

“You wouldn’t, you also wouldn’t remember that I kissed you.”

Daniel almost dropped the gauze he was holding, “What?”

She smiled softly at that, “I was debating whether I should tell you but since I could disappear at any moment, I thought I’d let you know.”

“Well I’m glad you told me,” Daniel said softly as he finished securing the gauze to her cut.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting Jiaying to die and for me to never be born when I did it so, um sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize, I just wish I could remember it. You’re all set by the way.”

“Me too, thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

Daniel brought his hand up to her chin and lifted it slightly, “No, I wanted to.”

And before Daisy could say anything, Daniel kissed her softly. At first Daisy was surprised so he pulled back slightly. Daisy took a breath and smiled then brought her hand up to his cheek and pulled him back into a kiss.

Someone cleared their throat at the door and the two flew apart immediately. Coulson stood at the door looking like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“Um-” Daisy started to say.

“I have-” Daniel said at the same time.

“I’ll come back,” Coulson said with a knowing smile then walked off in the direction he came from.

“Oh my god,” Daisy said with a laugh, “I should go, see what Coulson wanted.”

“Yeah, of course,” he said smiling.


End file.
